Lost and Found
by Diana-sama
Summary: HieiOC YoukoOC Hiei and Youko (and their gangs) make an alliance and steal an item called 'the Sound of Wishes' and it somehow takes them to the Edge of Makai, where they meet two humans, Kaze and Hito. The 'Sound of Music' might be smart, after all...
1. An Alliance in Makai

Diana-sama  
  
"Lost and Found"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho. *sniffle*  
  
Summary: This story takes place before Yusuke came in the picture. Hiei and Youko agreed to form an alliance between their gangs in Makai in order to gain a special artifact that was said to give you whatever you wanted. However, once they get it, they make their wish and find themselves being suddenly blown away and blacking out. When they come to, they find two people watching over them, and find out that they are still in the Makai, only in a very unknown part of it. Hiei and Youko do not know what to think at first of the two humans that don't seem to understand what cruelty is. but their opinions are made soon enough. Hiei/OC Youko/OC  
  
Chapter 1: (Prologue) An Alliance in Makai  
  
"So. Is it agreed then?" Youko asked the fire demon.  
Hiei observed the fox demon without showing any emotion other than his cold glare. Youko's sly fox-smile was wasted on him. "Hn. Alright."  
Youko nodded and stood, brushing off his usual white silk outfit (think the one he wore in the Dark Tournament episodes vs. Toguro, and Hiei's wearing his usual black outfit with a white scarf, and his Jagan eye is showing as well as his Dragon of the Darkness Flame tattoo.) and walked outside, shortly followed by Hiei.  
Some of their gang members were waiting outside, and Hiei and Youko went to their own respected groups and explained everything.  
"We're making a quick alliance with Hiei and his pathetic demon imps," Youko told his men in a hushed voice. "We'll need that firepower to be used as a distraction. As soon as we swipe the item, we're off and we ditch the wimps. Remember, this time it's not just for fun- we all get whatever we wish for if we can obtain this item. And Hiei will be expecting something, so watch for spies among the shadows."  
Youko's followers nodded and murmured agreement.  
Meanwhile, Hiei spoke to his own followers, a group of demon imps and lesser demons. "Alright, we all know that fox and his demons are little backstabbing tricksters. We're supposed to destroy the guards and create a distraction while they creep in and snatch the item. They'll probably try to run off with it while we do the fighting, so I want you guys to shadow them. They know we're up to something as well, so stay hidden and I want you, Mirasu, to shift into one of Youko's men and travel with them instead. This item is something we all want- it grants your every wish. Don't mess this up."  
The imps all nodded to their master, and the lesser demons muttered to themselves as to what they wanted to wish for as Hiei and Youko approached each other once again.  
"So, are they fine with being partners and prepared to fight off the demons?" Youko asked politely.  
Hiei nodded. "Yes. They're sure you guys can grab that damned thing and get through all the traps while we fight. No problem with your guys, right?"  
"Of course not," Youko smiled charmingly.  
Hiei nodded again and both backstabbing leaders went off to prepare for a fight between themselves as well as against the enemy.  
  
A/N: So? Whaddya think? I know it sounds lame so far, especially the summary. Maybe I'll try to make a better summary for the next chappie. O well. Please just hang on a few minutes if you're reading this and there's only one chapter, 'cause I'll have the second one up in just a few minutes. ^^ O yeah, and MERRY CHRISTMAS!! 


	2. How Much Backstabbing Can A Backstabber ...

Diana-sama  
  
"Lost and Found"  
  
Disclaimer: Nah. still got a ways to go 'afore I can claim it. uh, I mean, I don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho. ^_^; My own characters won't be appearing until either the next chapter or the one after that. Oh and that Mirasu guy was just some random dude I made up from Hiei's team. Katore is another dude I just made up for Youko's team. Yay! Kuronue appeared in the story!! ^^  
  
Summary: This is before Yusuke became a spirit detective and before Youko became Shuichi. Hiei and Youko (and their respected (not) gangs) make an alliance to steal an artifact that will grant whatever you wish for. But when they get it and make their wishes, they get blown away and fall unconscious. They wake up still in Makai, only in a different part, and exactly the same. Only, there are two humans taking care of them, and they don't seem to understand what 'cruelty' really means. At first the two fighters think these humans are weak, just like the rest of 'em. but that soon changes. Hiei/OC Youko/OC  
  
Chapter 2: How Mach Backstabbing Can A Backstabber Backstab??  
  
The sound of fighting was heard as Hiei and his henchmen, err, followers fought against the guards inside and outside the small castle where the artifact they wanted was located. Youko and his gang swiftly ran throughout the maze of hallways, splitting up and meeting up again when they needed to so they could search for traps and dead ends. Some didn't always make it back, but that was the life of a thief in Makai.  
Meanwhile, Youko's group was being shadowed by a few demon imps that belonged to Hiei, and one of the lesser demons from Hiei's group was running with Youko and his gang, disguised as one of Youko's friends (if that's what you could call your minions. ^^;).  
Youko and the others finally got to the room and entered, checking for traps even more carefully than before. Once they had disabled about ten or so and couldn't find any more, Youko went up to the small box which supposedly held the item they were looking for- called "the Sound of Wishes" or "the Playing of Whishes," though they didn't really care what the title was. They just wanted the damn thing.  
Youko carefully sniffed it for traps and made sure there were absolutely positively none left. He opened the bag and sweat dropped, realizing why it was called such a weird name. The item looked just like a human music box.  
"Oh well, as long as it works," he muttered. He turned around to face his companions and smirked. "Now wipe out those stupid demons that are shadowing us. Oh, and Mirasu, we can tell that you're not Katore."  
Mirasu gulped and fled, only to be gutted by one of Youko's distant relatives or something who'd joined a few months back. The few imps that had been hiding squealed and tried to flee, only to be killed off by Youko's right-hand man, Kuronue.  
"Alright boys, now let's get the hell outta here!" Youko shouted, jumping through the thin ceiling and breaking it to come outside. His group followed after, but when they came outside they found Hiei and his minions waiting with an impatient look on his face.  
"What took so long? Killing off the demons I sent after you for good reason?"  
Youko smiled and sighed charmingly. "Ah, Hiei. It seems we both read each other. Only, I thought you might be finished when we were. I brought extra. No hard feelings, right?"  
Youko quickly pulled out a Death Seed from his silvery hair and grinned. He flicked it over towards Hiei and a few other demon imps. Hiei dodged it, but the imps were quickly devoured and the plant began to grow and then start running around eating things.  
Hiei teleported right in front of Youko with his large sword poised at Youko's neck. Youko was still smiling and he backed up a step before jumping a few yards away. "None at all," Hiei grinned mercilessly, his Jagan eye glowing.  
Kuronue came to the aid of Youko while the rest of Youko's gang paired off with the remains of Hiei's gang. Hiei dodged the piece of metal that came speeding at him and then zipped back into Kuronue's hands and slashed at Youko. A few silver hairs fell to the ground, carrying a seed or two with them.  
Youko's eyes narrowed. He didn't like it when people tried to take his precious seeds away from him. How would they feel to have their own weapon stolen? Youko nodded to Kuronue, his eyes flicking toward the sword for a moment before he had to dodge Hiei's attack again. Kuronue got the message.  
Suddenly, Kuronue's weapon snapped over toward Hiei and right before Hiei teleported away, it grabbed his sword and snapped backwards, bringing it out of his grasp. Kuronue reeled in his weapon (yeah I know, I just keep calling it a weapon, but I don't know what it's called!) and grabbed Hiei's sword for good.  
Hiei reappeared in front of Youko and tried to grab the item from his hands. Youko struggled and fought back, trying to pull it back out of Hiei's grasp. They looked like little children fighting over a toy music box- especially Hiei. (^^;)  
Suddenly, the music box opened and a small, serene melody began to play. Hiei and Youko stopped trying to pull on it, wondering what would happen. The melody was a child's lullaby, very calm and peaceful (if you know DBZ, imagine Tapion's Flute Theme from the Dragonball Z movie "The Dragonfist Explosion" or whatever it's called. I think it's #5.).  
A huge gust of wind came out of nowhere and everyone was suddenly swept off their feet, even the quick Hiei. The wind carried them upwards so quickly they could hardly react. Youko thought it was Hiei's doing, and Hiei though it was Youko's fault. They glared at each other and punched at the same time, smacking the other unconscious.  
Boys.  
  
A/N: Haha. Had to put that last line there, I thought it was funny. ^^ Anywhoo, I know so far it doesn't seem very good, but it'll get better next chappie. And my characters WILL be intro.d in the next chappie. I got the title for this one from the saying, "How much wood can a woodchuck chuck?" which, btw, I know the answer to!! lol ^^; Okies, well, bisums for now!! Oh, and if ya wanna drop me a letter, my e-mail's dianalilwashu@netscape.net or you can just IM me 'cause my AIM name is Diana Lil Washu. ^^ Okies, bye-bye!! Diana-sama  
  
P.S. HAPPY NEW YEAR!! WOO-HOO, I'M POSTING THIS ON NEW YEAR'S EVE!! WOOT FOR 2004!! ^_______^ 


	3. Human: Stupid

Diana-sama  
  
"Lost and Found"  
  
Disclaimer: *munches on some weird red and white messy food* This is called Jello Surprise, and it's REALLY yummy! I don't own the recipe, but I do own this piece that I made. ^^ I like this stuff better than ANYTHING! Even CHOCOLATE!! (Everyone: *gasp!*) Anyways, I still don't own Yu-Yu. Also, Hito and Kaze are my own characters, so they actually belong to me! Yay!! ^^ lol. On to the story.  
  
Summary: I'll try this once again. alrighty. This time period is before Yusuke became a spirit detective. WAY before. Hiei and Youko make an alliance between their "gangs" in order to steal a magical item which can supposedly grant your wishes. Once they get the item, however, they are blown away by a strong gust of wind and go unconscious. They end up still in Makai and still exactly the same, only they are in a different PART of the Makai, and there are two humans taking care of them. They don't know what to think of the humans at first (well, they do, they think "Human. Human= stupid." But. that's not the point.), but their opinions will change in due time. Hiei/OC Youko/OC  
  
Chapter 3: Human = Stupid  
  
A young girl of about fourteen or so quietly walked around a small room. She had long, curly golden-brown hair and big, bright blue eyes. She was average height for a fourteen-year old, but very skinny and very pale. She wore a knee-length light blue skirt and a white blouse for her top, and walked around very quietly and gently so as not to disturb the sleeping men she cared for.  
Hiei lay unconscious on one side of the room on a white cot that reached a little below waist-length of the girl. She gently placed a wet cloth on his forehead, making sure to close his strange third eye first. (^^; lol)  
Youko was on the opposite side of the room, also unconscious. The girl quietly sat down on Hiei's cot and looked him over. He had his arms resting on top of the thin white sheet that covered him, and she noticed his Dragon of the Darkness Flame tattoo. She gently reached out and traced the jagged lines with her finger, barely touching his burning-hot skin.  
She flinched backwards when he shuffled a little in his sleep, her eyes wide. She calmed down again since he stayed asleep, and got up without trying to shift his bed too much, and walked over to Youko.  
Youko was curled up in his bed, much like small animals do to stay warm. The small sheet wasn't much warmth, as the girl knew. She looked at his silvery hair strangely, and saw his ears. She smiled softly to herself and walked over to the window on the wall between the two boys' beds. On the wall opposite the window was a wooden door, and in the middle of the room was a table with a sink and doctoring supplies.  
Outside the window, the girl smiled at the afternoon sunlight from Makai's blood red sun and looked at the empty fields that stretched on for hundreds of miles. This part of the Makai was not inhabited by many, to say the least.  
Hiei shuffled around some more and the girl silently went over to his bed, taking off the wet cloth that had already dried up from his high body temperature. His third eye opened again and turned to watch her, though Hiei didn't. She stared back at it with her calm, sad blue eyes.  
Suddenly, Hiei's eyes snapped open, and the girl's eyes widened. He sat up quickly and looked at her with glaring crimson eyes. The girl didn't back away, but her eyes stayed wide and her mouth had fallen ajar a little bit.  
"Who're you?" he growled. "Where is this place?"  
She didn't answer, not moving. Her eyes flicked up to his third eye and she watched it stare at her back. She looked back at his real eyes again and smiled calmly, her own eyes returning to normal size.  
"Answer me now, human," Hiei demanded, grabbing her blouse.  
She watched him, blinking, but said nothing. Just then, the door opened and a boy about the same age as the girl walked in the room. He saw Hiei holding her shirt and dropped the tray of food he'd been carrying, running over to the two of them. He quickly grabbed the girl and pulled her out of and away from Hiei's grasp.  
"I see you're awake," he commented dryly.  
The boy had golden-brown hair similar to the girl's, and he had the same color blue eyes, only his eyes weren't so innocent. He wore a white shirt and black pants, and his feet were bare. His hair was cut short except for a small horse tail in the back (there's a special name for that style, but I forget it. It's like Tenchi's hair.)  
Hiei glared at the boy as the girl blinked at both of them with innocent blue eyes. "Where am I?" Hiei asked again.  
The boy blinked at him and let go of the girl, who still seemed puzzled at the boy's reaction. "You're in Makai. In a place called, 'the Edge'."  
"What?? I've never heard of that," Hiei growled. "Are you lying!?"  
"No," the boy answered bluntly. "No one from out there has ever heard of us. We're in the farthest reaches of Makai- the corner, the edge. Whatever you want to call it. Somehow Hito found you two a few miles away when she was out three days ago. You're lucky she found you- you guys probably would have died otherwise."  
Hiei looked over at the girl, Hito. She smiled at him. He looked beyond them and saw Youko curled up in a bed similar to the one he was already sitting it. "What!? Why is that traitor here!?"  
Youko's ears twitched and he stirred a little. Hito's eyes widened and she put her finger over her mouth. Hiei recognized it as the "shut up" sign for humans, and raised an eyebrow. Hito ran over to Youko and began watching him closely before putting her hand on his forehead very gently. She pulled her hand back and got a wet cloth from the table in the middle of the room and put it on his forehead, standing close by incase he rolled over some more and knocked the cloth off.  
"What's a traitor?" the boy asked him quietly.  
Hiei frowned at this question. "Someone who tricks you."  
"Oh. Thank you for telling me that."  
"What??"  
"Thank you for telling me what a 'traitor' is. We don't have many opportunities to learn things way out here. My name is Kaze." Hiei frowned as Kaze paused, then prodded, "what's your name?"  
"Hn. I don't have to tell you, human."  
"Okay. Well. what do you call that eye on your head?"  
"It's a Jagan, stupid human."  
"Ok, well then. we'll call you Jaganshi. Okay?"  
"No."  
"Well we have to call you something."  
"No, you don't. I'm leaving." Hiei got up and began walking toward the door when suddenly Hito got in front of him with her arms stretched out, watching him with worried blue eyes. "Move," Hiei commanded. She shook her head, her lower lip trembling. Is this human going to cry??  
"You don't want to leave, trust me," Kaze told him.  
Hiei turned around. "Hn. Why not?"  
"Look out the window." Kaze pointed out the window, where empty fields stretched on beyond the horizon of the Makai sun.  
"So?"  
"You can't leave. Not unless you can teleport more than 400 miles away."  
"I can go to 400 at my limit. how much more would I have to go after that to get someplace?"  
Kaze shrugged. "There was once a demon who came here who could teleport 400 miles away at his maximum as well. He got there only to find that he still couldn't find anything, so he rested there for a day without food or water, nearly dying of thirst before he managed to teleport back here. We'd eaten the last of our own food, and he died. Obviously 400 miles isn't far enough."  
"Where do you get food, if this place is so barren?"  
"There is still game around, though not much of it. Hito has the ability to create water, and I can hunt. We manage on our own."  
Youko stirred again and opened his golden eyes a little bit, sitting up. Hito went to him, blinking worriedly. She reached for the cloth that fell from his forehead and he grabbed her arm. "Where am I?" he growled.  
Her big blue eyes widened and she blinked at him again, not pulling away from his grasp. Kaze walked over and pulled Hito away from Youko, much the same as when he'd pulled her away from Hiei. "You're in a place called 'the Edge'," Kaze explained again. "My name's Kaze, and this is my sister, Hito."  
Hito smiled at him. Youko noticed Hiei. "What're you doing here!?"  
"I'm not sure. That stupid music box sent us more than 400 miles away from any Makai civilization," Hiei stated calmly. Youko's eyes bulged. "These two humans are the only ones that live this far out here."  
"How did humans get here, then?" Youko asked warily.  
Hito blinked and looked at her brother, who spoke for her. "We were always here. Our mother was here when we were born. Mother raised us, but she died when we were still young, only six or so, trying to escape from this place."  
"And your mother never thought to tell you how she got here?"  
"No, she told us. But it never made sense. She just kept saying jumbled things, like our father, and something about falling, and something about a music box."  
Hiei and Youko gave each other suspicious looks. /Do you think their mother got here by the music box as well?/ Hiei asked him telepathically.  
/That's what I'm getting from these two. How will we get back?/  
"So where do you two come from?" Kaze asked, trying to make conversation.  
"Makai," they both answered at once in the same cold, monotonous tone.  
The boy nodded. "Hito guessed that you were demons."  
Hito nodded and smiled at them. Her smiles seemed very innocent and happy, almost childlike.  
"Say, why doesn't she ever speak for herself? You always speak for her," Hiei pointed out.  
Hito looked at her feet and Kaze frowned a little bit. "Hito. When Mother died, we were sad. Hito hasn't spoken a word since."  
  
A/N: DUN DUN DUN DAAAAAAH!! Nah, I'm jus' kiddin'. I like drama, though. ^^ Yepp, Hito's mute. Sorta like the whole Rin thing from InuYasha (don't you hate her American voice-over!?), which will probably show up in later chapters. Anyways, plz R&R, and I'll try to make it more interesting. I'm sorry if this bores you. ( 


End file.
